You and I
by ProngsLivesOn125
Summary: They met one day at a quidditch practice. They became best friends, they grew up together, and now they are faced with a challenge: Can their love develop from a simple game? Will it be strong enough to survive the problems ahead? Oliver W Katie B.
1. What Quidditch Can Do To People

You and I

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Note: This is my first Oliver-Katie story, however not my first story. I have changed what year they are in for the sense of the story. (A/N I know what year they really are in, but bare with me people) The story starts out with Quidditch try-outs in Katie's second year, Oliver'sthird.Charlie Weasley is captain and is in his 7th year. The story will then change to Katie's 6th year, and Oliver's 7th after the try outs are over, I just wanted to set some background. Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George are also in their 6th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters and I am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: What Quidditch Can Do To People

"Ok, who's next?" A tall, stocky boy with red hair called out to the next hopeful player. He was standing in front of a line filled with eager witches and wizards all clutching their broomsticks. It was Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, and it was going to be brutal. Charlie Weasley had never been so unwilling to play Quidditch in his life. With Gryffindor loosing many of its players to graduation last year, it didn't look good for the students from the house of gold and maroon.

"I am" a second year girl replied enthusiastically. She was average height, for a twelve year old, and had green eyes and brown hair that feel past her shoulders.

"Your name and position please?" Charlie said.

"Katie Bell, chaser." Katie took him to be the captain and could tell that he was a Weasley. The read hair gave it away. The captain's tone was friendly as he showed her which way to go. There was a boy with auburn hair and chocolate-brown eyes who was behind him and scribbled down her name and position.

Katie walked over to the other Hogwarts kids standing on the quidditch field. There were some people she knew and some she didn't. She saw the ever lovable (if you could call them that ) Weasley twins. She knew they were trying out for beater. She saw her two best friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, ahead of her in the chaser line. More and more people were joining all the lines. There seemed to be a big turn out of players this year. They were all older than her and looked semi-confident in their quidditch skills. Shortly, there was no one left in line and quidditch captain Charlie Weasley began to speak.

"Okay," he started and then scratched his head and continued everyone. "I'm Charlie Weasley; I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year. I play seeker. I'm glad to see a lot of people trying out this year, however, that means we'll have to make a lot of cuts. After last year, in which we lost the cup by 10 points, sadly, we lost a lot of good players. They'll be hard to replace, but I think we'll manage. The positions that are open this year are all three chasers, along with both beaters," He looked over at the other boy, and gave him a look as to say, 'what else should I mention?', but the boy with the auburn hair just looked back and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh yeah, this is Oliver wood, he's a third year; he plays keeper. Um why don't we get started?"

"Chasers, he said, "the far corner next to the goal post, beaters, lower field by the locker rooms, Oliver, go ahead and get in a goal." Everyone did they were told and soon there were multiple drills taking place while Charlie flew back and forth watching the try-outs. Eventually, he decided that out of six beaters, there were no better than his own brothers, Fred and George. He dismissed them and told them to look on the common room board where the results would be within the next two days. Now there were only the chasers left to choose. The chasers were now in lines of three passing back and forth and eventually trying to score on Oliver Wood. Small amounts of people were succeeding. However, the three girls were succeeding at scoring and when they didn't, Oliver was having a very hard time stopping them.

Charlie continued to watch, as the three girls scored again. He chuckled at Oliver who was looking at him in disbelief. Oliver was arguably one of the best keepers in Hogwarts and here three second years were scoring on him with out breaking a sweat. After just missing another goal, Charlie knew there was no one else who could compare to these three, even if they were only second years. They would eventually grow into their positions, and he could tell that they were the best of whoever had shown up. Charlie had found his team in only the first day of try-outs. _Yeah_, he thought to himself, today was good.

The next day everyone rushed down to the common room to see who made the team. There was a single piece of parchment that read:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team:

Seeker: Charlie Weasley

Keeper: Oliver Wood

Beaters: F. Weasley, G. Weasley

Chasers: A. Johnson, A. Spinnet, K. Bell

4 years later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Come On! We're gonna be late! Wood's gonna kills us! Come on Katie get out of bed!" Angelina exclaimed pulling her gear over her head.

"Five more minutes," Katie mumbled into her pillow.

"No, now Katie!" Alicia exclaimed as she pulled the covers off from Katie's bed and dragged her over to her trunk. "Get dressed now or you'll be in deep shit!"

"Okay, okay." Katie quickly pulled out her quidditch robes and threw up her hair into messy ponytail and grabbed her broom stick and raced with her fellow chasers out of the dorm, past the Fat Lady, down the staircases, running by the Great Hall and flew out of the front doors down to the quidditch field.

Meanwhile, a very annoyed Oliver Wood was waiting at the pitch. Why was it that it was always his chasers that had to be late?

"Okay," he called loudly in his Scottish brogue to Harry, Fred and George "does anyone know where they are?" Oliver especially looked at the twins who were avoiding his eyes. "Fred, George? Care to explain?"

"We swear, Oliver, we don't know. You know us; we would never do anything with them when there was quidditch was the next day!" They both said at the same time. Oliver was going to say something but three girls dressed in maroon and gold interrupted him.

"Oliver, we are so sorry. Katie overslept and we couldn't get her up!" Angelina said, nodding at Katie.

"Yeah, Ollie, I'm real sorry!" Katie said, hoping to sound sincere even though she knew it wasn't completely her fault.

"Your late already, let's not wait anymore time. And don't call me that." Oliver said and swung his leg over the broomstick. "Harry, let the snitch out; Fred, George, let the beaters out, and you lot," he said looking at the girls, "get the quaffle and practice try and score."

Oliver proceeded to fly away towards the goal posts.

"He challenging us," Katie said. " he's trying to take us on!"

"Katie, what are you talking about? He just wants us to practice!" Alicia said, grabbing the quaffle and flying towards the goals. The other two chasers joined her and started to fly towards Oliver, passing the ball back and forth. It ended up at Katie and she shot it toward Wood and the goal, where Oliver sailed over and caught it effortlessly.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that!" he called taunting her.

_Gosh_, Katie thought, _this is going to be a long day._

_If you'd like to review, please do with any questions or comments. Please see the note above it you are confused with any of the years that the students are in. Thanks and expect updates soon! ProngsLivesOn125_


	2. Winds Singal Change

You and I

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! You're amazing! Set in Katie's 6th year Oliver's 7th.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any of the characters

Chapter 2: Winds Singal Change

The hot water of the shower felt good against Katie's aching back. Ollie, as she playfully referred to him, had punished them for being late with extra practice and Katie knew she would feel it in the morning. Alicia and Angelina were waiting for her outside the showers. She really tried to hurry, and was out sooner than the girls had expected. Katie knew they wanted to meet Fred and George in the common room. They were going to make plans for the next day, which would be a Hogsmeade trip. Frankly, she wasn't too thrilled. Katie loathed the days where she would be the third wheel with her friends. Turning off the tap, and grabbing her towel, she exited the bathroom, got dressed and then was whisked away by Angelina and Alicia.

"Flobberworm" Angelina said and pushed her way past the Fat Lady and into the common room where she was great playfully by Fred who proceeded to sweep her off her feet and then dropped on the couch, sat next to her and draped his arm around her.

"So, tomorrow is Hogsmeade; where are we going?" George asked pulling Alicia into his lap as they both sat down on a comfy arm chair near the fireplace.

"Dunno. Maybe Zonko's, Three Broomsticks," Fred replied.

"We always go to Zonko's!" Alicia protested, "Why can't we go somewhere romantic, like Madam Puttifoot's?" Belching and retching noises followed her suggestion and it was clear to Katie that she may not be joining them at all on this trip. This was one of the times that she didn't enjoy with her friends. Katie knew that it wasn't their fault that they were both involved with someone, but she couldn't help but feel that it would be different if Ollie were around. As if on cue, one Oliver Wood descended down the boy's stair case.

"What are you lot talking about?" Oliver asked sitting down next to Katie. Katie hugged him around the middle. This wasn't unusual for the pair. Most people upon seeing them together around school thought they were a couple. They weren't a couple, they were best friends. Over the years, through quidditch and being around each other during school, they had become even closer that Angelina and Katie.

"Ollie! Thanks so much for not being mad or giving us extra practice or something today!" Katie said sarcastically.

"Katie my girl," Oliver said, "It's your own fault. Don't oversleep again."

"I will tomorrow."

"Why?" Oliver questioned, "Its Hogsmeade tomorrow. Are you not going?"

"No, I've got no one to go with. And you know I don't-" Katie started, but Oliver interrupted her.

"-want to be the third wheel, I know, Katie girl." Sometimes Katie decided that meeting Oliver Wood all those years ago was a good thing.

"Hey," he said, "I've got nothing better to do tomorrow, wanna go with me?"

Katie giggled. People had stopped, turned around and stared. The great, famous, and incredibly handsome Oliver Wood had asked her to go to Hogsmeade and people thought they were going on a date.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, clearly confused, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, silly, I'm laughing at them." Katie whispered nodding to people around the common room who were still staring at her. Oliver realized what she was talking about.

"Well, who cares what they think? Do you wanna go or not?" said Oliver winking.

"Only to make you feel better, Ollie," Katie said trying to sound seriously, patting his hand.

"Okay," Oliver said, "I'll meet you down by the Fat Lady tomorrow morning, say nine?"

"Okay, goodnight" Katie said and dragged Angelina and Alicia from the comfort of their boyfriend's warm arms.

"Hey!" Angelina protested.

"Too bad, bedtime" Katie said dragging her away. Alicia quickly followed and the girls started up the stairs.

"You know," Angelina said in mock anger, "you could have gone up by yourself!"

"And let you wake me up when you come in all giggling and whispering?" Katie said, climbing into bed.

"Well, we're gonna do it anyway, goodnight!" Alicia said sitting in a chair next to Angelina's bed. Soon Katie drifted off to sleep with the sounds of 'Katie', 'Oliver', and 'perfect', ringing in her ears.

The next morning was a foggy day. Low clouds and winds whistled through the morning air. It was quite unusual for the wind to kicking up so early. Surprisingly, Katie woke refreshed. She noticed that Angelina and Alicia weren't in their beds and the shower wasn't running. Maybe they had gone down to breakfast. She checked her watch, and was thankful that she wasn't late already. No, 8:15 was just enough time to get ready and look half way decent. After being indecisive on what to wear for twenty minutes, she decided to pull on a jumper, coat, and her usual winter wear and headed down to the common room. Descending down the stairs, and into the friendly embrace of Oliver, she felt happy; truly happy for the first time in a while.

"Hungry?" Oliver asked as entered the Great Hall.

"Not particularly," Katie said, "I thought we were going to eat in Hogsmeade anyway."

"We are, but there's nothing like a good old fashion breakfast at Hogwarts." Oliver said. He proceeded to pile food on his plate, while Katie had a sip of pumpkin juice. She knew they would eat again, and didn't feel like stuffing herself full just quite yet.

"Okay, we can go now," said Oliver once he had eaten his morning meal. They handed their permission slips to the caretaker, Mr. Filtch, and they walked with the rest of the group to the village of Hogsmeade. It was bustling with students and filled with red noses, as the smell of hot chocolate and butterbeer filled the air. They headed straight for Zonko's because they knew most people were eating and they didn't fancy wasting time waiting in long lines when they could be elsewhere. Two stores later, Oliver wanted to go into Three Broomsticks to get something to eat. _Gosh,_ Katie thought, _that boy never stops eating! _Oliver had ordered and eaten at least twice what she was eating, and Katie had ordered a full meal. When questioned about the amount of food, he simply replied with a wide grin,

"I'm a growing boy." And that he was! Over the past few years, Oliver had gone from the skinny, awkward boy to the muscular, heart-throb that nearly every girl wanted. Yet, he had somehow managed to stay the same person he had always been. Oliver would do anything to win, no matter what it took; yet, he was shy and quiet if you did not know him well. However all that changed once you got to know him. He would become this completely different person who was loud and warm and inviting. Katie couldn't believe that she had known him as long as she had. It seemed like just yesterday she scored her first goal off him at quidditch practice. He was so mad that a girl had scored on him, and especially since she was a year younger. After practice that day, he shyly complemented her on her skills and she was shocked that an older teammate would even talk to her. From that point on, they were inseparable. Only summer holidays kept them apart, but that didn't mean they didn't keep in contact. This was, Katie thought, the reason people thought they were perfect for each other. He had always been there for her, and she for him. From the time when Oliver's brother died, to the time where Katie's boyfriend of year and a half had been caught cheating and she completely broke down. Comfort was the key in whatever they did. . The one time they had tried to push it further, they didn't know how to act. It was exactly the same as when they were friends. Often people looked at them strangely and ultimately they both decided that it would be better to go back to the way things were.

_That was then, this is now_, Katie's brain told him, but her heart told her differently. Katie loved the way the relationship was now, and she didn't see the reason to do anything to change it.

The rest of Hogsmeade was fun. From constantly running into Fred and George (or was it George and Fred?) in the strangest ways, as seeing them in spotted parkas and seeing them 4 feet tall, to having a very strange old book attack Oliver in the bookstore, Katie couldn't remember at time better in Hogsmeade. There was only one shop left, Honeyduke's, Katie's favorite. As they entered the shop, Katie's face lit up like a child in a, well, candy shop. Oliver could see that she was fully engulfed in all the sweets. He decided that he would surprise her with something to her liking. Looking around, he saw many people he knew to be couples sharing chocolate hearts. _Too much_, Oliver thought. True, he would absolutely love to share one with her. He would like to share a lot more with her. She was beautiful after all, and he had an attitude that he respected. She never took 'no' for an answer. If you told Katie she couldn't, it would only make her try harder. Of course, not many blokes chased after her, but they didn't know what they were missing. It was her sparkling personality that had drawn him to her at first, and then her natural beauty struck him like the Shrieking Shack falling on him. It was the little things, they way her eyes lit up when she say something she loved, they way she would always challenge him both off and on the quidditch field. Like most of the student population, they had considered the possibility of something more than just friends, but it didn't work out. But boy, did he wish it had.


	3. How Can You Be Hungry?

You and I

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! You're amazing! Set in Katie's 6th year Oliver's 7th. This should be interesting . . .

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any of the characters

Chapter 3: How can you be hungry?

Eventually Oliver did buy something for Katie. It was a pack of chocolate frogs. He knew it was boring, but he didn't really know what else to get her. She thanked him kindly, and then suggested that they might head back to the castle before it got too dark. As the exited the shop, Katie accidentally bumped into someone.  
"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly looking up at the person, and then she wished she didn't. Her stomach was doing flip-flops. She turned red, and then before she walked away, the person spoke.

"Katie. How are you?" A tall Ravenclaw boy asked.

"I'm Fine."

"Enjoying your day?"

"I was," Katie said and then decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She felt her feet move beneath her. And then she was gone.

"Thomas" Oliver said, nodding his head.

"Wood" Jacob Thomas replied.

"Well, I'd better-, uh," Oliver started.

"Yeah," Thomas said, while Oliver ran to catch up with Katie. The boy just stood there in the entrance of Honeyduke's, watching Oliver run after Katie. He shook his head and remembered all the times they had together. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit his shoulder. A kid was trying to get in the doorway.

"Hey! You gonna move or what? The rest of us would like to stock up too, buddy!" The blonde boy said impatiently. Jacob moved aside and opened the door for the group of what looked like to be third years.

"Merlin!" another boy in the group said, "you think the guy just been hit with a stupidity curse"

Meanwhile, Oliver was trying to find Katie. He'd checked almost everywhere and he still couldn't find her. He was beginning to get worried because it was getting quite late, and Hogsmeade was known to be a little shaky in the later parts of the night. He quickly ran into Three Broomstick's and peeked into the section where students usually sat, but he didn't see her there. He was running out of time. He walked through the whole village and he finally ran into George.

"George, have you seen Katie?" Oliver asked him desperately.

"Yeah, she went back with Alicia and Angelina. She was in a right state. What did you do Oliver?" George replied.

"It wasn't me! Everything was fine until we ran into Jacob" Oliver said.

"Oh shite."

"You can say that again." Oliver said, thankful that at least he knew Katie was safe.

"Oh shite."

"I didn't mean literally!" Oliver said taking off in the other direction.

"Where you going?" George called after him.

"Where do you think?" Oliver called back. Fifteen minutes later, Oliver was back at the front gates of Hogwarts. He ran up the staircase, through the portrait, and into the common room.  
"Where is she?" he asked to Alicia who was sitting next to the fire.

"Upstairs. She won't talk to us. She's put a charm around her bed. Angelina's trying to get her out. What happened?"

"Long story. Any way you could get her down here?  
Oliver asked pointing to the staircase. He knew that boys couldn't get up the girls staircases.

"Well, yeah, maybe. We can try. I'll tell her you're here. " Alicia said as she headed up the staircase. Oliver sat down on the couch thinking. He knew that Katie and Thomas had been involved. Well, he didn't know how much, but he knew they were together for a long time. Everything was fine with them. Until that night, he remembered. She had caught him in the library with a girl from Ravenclaw. There was nothing that Jacob could do then. However, she left him a lasting memory. There was a scar under his eye where Katie had punched him. Oliver knew more than well if you got Katie angry, you were in for it. She had a temper that was un-controllable once you got her mad enough. Katie had been a wreck for a long time after that. Oliver had been Katie's crying shoulder after 'the day'. She didn't want to go to lessons or practice, but Oliver forced her. He knew that she needed to be distracted. She made a point of avoiding Jacob Thomas at all costs. And for probably the first time in a long time, she had run into him. And now everything that she had been holding in was flowing out and she didn't know how to stop it.

After half an hour, Oliver seriously doubted that he would get to talk to Katie that night. A few minutes later, though, a very puffy-eyed and tear-damped Katie was being pushed down the stairs by Angelina and Alicia. She was trying to go back up the stairs, when Oliver got up and went over.

"Katie?" he called gently. She turned and looked at him. She sunk to the floor. Oliver went over to her and picked her up. He ushered his hand at Angelina and Alicia. They went back upstairs. He carried Katie, who was still sobbing, over to the couch and they both sat down. She clung on to him. She cried and sniffled, and got Oliver's shirt all wet. She was muttering things that he couldn't understand. Oliver just nodded and kept agreeing. All the while, he tried to calm her. He patted her hair. He rubbed her back. Eventually, she began to calm down and come back to her senses.

"I'm sorry" She said, sniffling. "I'm a mess." Katie started to get up, but Olive didn't let her. He knew she would just go back in her room and cry herself to sleep.

"Hey. You're okay." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry I left, but I couldn't stay. I just couldn't be around him anymore. It makes me remember, and all I want to do is forget. I'm done with him, and with everybody." She said, sniffling again.

"Everybody?" Oliver asked.

"Not, you Ollie. You're always here." She said smiling for the first time in a while, and hugged him.

"I'll always be here." Oliver said.

"I know"

"You okay now?" he asked. She was still clinging to him, and he didn't mind one bit.

"Yes. I think I'm alright now." Katie said.

"I'm glad" said Oliver. Katie sensed that he was going to leave, and she didn't want to be alone.

"You don't have to leave, you know. We don't have classes tomorrow." Katie said, matter-of-factly. Oliver didn't know how to answer. He should probably leave. He didn't want to do something that they both would feel awkward about tomorrow.

"Katie I know you don't want to be alone, but-" Oliver started.

"Then don't leave me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Katie didn't know where she was. She knew she wasn't in her bed. She was cold too. But next to her, there was something warm. She grabbed on to it. It woke up.

"Hey" it said.

"Hi" Katie replied. They were on the couch in the common room. They had both fell asleep.

"Thanks for staying with me" Katie said.

"That's what I'm here for" Oliver said smiling at her.

"Ollie! You've got morning hair!" she said giggling at his head. There were pieces of hair sticking up in all directions.

"Well, I didn't have much of a chance to change, or brush my hair for that matter." Oliver said taunting her back.

"And yet, you still look fabulous!"

Oliver smiled, "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Do you ever stop eating?" Katie asked, amazed that he could be hungry at such an early time.

"Do you ever stop asking that question?"

_I will be out of town, without acess to a computer until the 11th of July. The next chapter will be written over my vacation, and uploaded after I get back. Hope you liked this one. Prongsliveson125_


End file.
